


Róże są czerwone, ja świecę na niebiesko

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Orgy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Kiedy Anders śpi, Justice się nudzi. Bardzo nudzi. Aż tak, że czyta romansidła Varrica. A nowo nabytą wiedzę na temat miłości śmiertelników pragnie wykorzystać w praktyce. Biedny Fenris...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses are Red, I glow Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111231) by [Prudabaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prudabaga/pseuds/Prudabaga). 



> [Od autora] Więccccccccc. Nigdy wcześniej nie pisałam fanfika. Właściwie nigdy nie dzieliłam dziełami, które tworzyłam. I włączam w to eksperymentalne rysowanie, bo po co mam wychodzić ze swojej strefy komfortu, skoro mogę z niej wyskoczyć? Nie jest betowane na tę chwilę, ponieważ nie wiem, jak złapać betę — zgaduję, że wymaga to łapówki i ciężkiej siatki? Zajmę się tym w przyszłości. W każdym razie, jeśli widzisz błędy, daj znać, a naprawie je.
> 
> Cała historia jest gotowa, kończę edycję i dodam małe rysunki do danego rozdziału. Cała sprawa powinna zająć kilka dni.
> 
> (TL;DR) Pomocy! Utknęłam w otchłani nowicjuszy i nie mogę z niej wyjść!
> 
> [Od tłumacza] Obrazy są dostępne TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE w oryginalnej opowieści, także klikać na linka.

Zapach był znajomy. Fenris zbyt wiele razy budził się w różnych okolicznościach: czując stary kurz podłogi Danariusa, zapach ziemi spod jego śpiwora podczas obozowania, łagodny smak powietrza przed burzą. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. To było błoto. I w tym momencie spora jego część wylądowała na jego twarzy.

Fenris mrugnął i potrząsnął głową. Tym ruchem strzepnął małe grudki błota na swój materac. Było zimne i gdy Fenris po omacku dotknął je, walcząc z upojeniem alkoholowym dnia następnego, zdał sobie sprawę, że błoto jest dodatkiem do korzeni dziwnej rośliny.

Dlaczego poszedł spać z roślinami na sobie? Pamiętał, że kiedy zasypiał, nie było tu żadnych roślin. Więc ktoś musiał je tutaj przynieść, kiedy spał. _Ale kto? Są zatrute? To rytuał?_ Starał się zidentyfikować rodzaj rośliny, jakiej użył napastnik. Między zamroczeniem alkoholem i zamglonym wzrokiem stwierdził, że kwiaty wyglądały prawie jak róże.

Kolejna garść roślin wynurzyła się z ciemności i uderzyła go w twarz, korzeniami w pierwszej kolejności. Zakrztusił się i szybko podniósł z posłania.

Jarzące się niebieskim światłem oczy spojrzały na niego ze spokojem. To Anders – nie, Anders ma łagodne miodowo-brązowe oczy, które lśnią, kiedy drażni się z Hawke, a błyszczą fanatycznym zapałem podczas kłótni z Fenrisem. Ale nigdy nie świecą dosłownie, chyba że Justice przejmuje kierownicę.

Duch Pustki zamrugał, jakby czekając na jego reakcję.

\- Plugastwo — syczy Feris. 

Adrenalina uderza go jak kubeł zimnej wody. Kac mija mu momentalnie. A jego broń jest daleko. Powoli zchodzi z łóżka w stronę fotela, na którym leży jego miecz. Nie, żeby jeden elf uzbrojony w miecz dał sobie radę przeciwko demonowi maga, jeśli ten by go zaatakował. I musiałby też – jaki inny cel miałoby wślizgniecie się do jego domu, późną porą, niż zamordowanie go we śnie?

Ale demon nie robi żadnych podejrzanych ruchów. Po prostu patrzy na Fenrisa tymi nieludzkimi, pozbawionymi emocji oczyma, trzymając w ręce coś podobnego do resztek roślin doniczkowych.

\- Magu, jesteś tam?

Fenris spogląda głęboko w oczy demona, ale nie zauważa ani śladu Andersa, co w pewien sposób jest obraźliwe, naprawdę. Jeżeli Justice przyszedł zabić Fenrsa, to Anders mógłby choć wszcząć z nim symboliczną walkę. Myślał, że ich stosunki się ostatni polepszyły – jasne, nie są oni przyjaciółmi ani kumplami, ale na pewno nie chcą się pozabijać. Przynajmniej tak dotychczas uważał. Najwyraźniej był w błędzie. 

\- Przestań, magu! Dlaczego...

Demon rzucił łagodnie ostatni kawałek rośliny Fenrisowi. Fenris złapał go, zdumiony. 

\- Co... 

Wyraz twarzy demona się nie zmienił, ale Fenris mógł przysiąc, że wygląda on na zadowolonego.  
Potaknął, odwrócił się i wyszedł z sypialni. Elf mógł usłyszeć jego kroki na schodach, później na ulicy.

Fenris spojrzał na swoje ubranie, zniszczone grudami ziemi i plamami nieznanego pochodzenia.

\- _Kaffas,_ demon musi kupić mi nową piżamę — syknął, przebierając się w coś bardziej przyzwoitego i chwycił swoją broń.

Jeśli demon oszalał, co w tym przypadku wydawało się jedynym wytłumaczeniem, ktoś musiał strzec niewinnych. Najlepiej ze wsparciem.

-~---------------------- ~-

W pierwszym odruchu Fenris po tym, jak zgromadził Hawke i innych sennych, ale nieprzeciętnych wojowników, chciał iść do Katowni, gdzie demon zapewne już morduje templariuszy. Hawke jednak zarządził, aby najpierw odwiedzić klinikę Andersa. Cóż, po długich narzekaniach i przemyśleniach Fenris przyznał mu rację.

\- I jesteś pewien, że to był Justice? — znów zapytał Hawke. — Tak, naprawdę, naprawdę pewien? Zwykle, kiedy się pokazuje...

\- To trwa walka, wiem, nie jestem głupi — prychnął Fenris.

\- Albo magowie są ciemiężeni. Gnębiłeś Blondynka dzisiaj rano? — spytał Varric. Był rozdarty między rozbawieniem i irytacja.

Fenris zignorował go i przyspieszył. Im szybciej przeszukają klinikę Andersa i go nie znajdą, tym prędzej zaczną brać sprawę na serio i podejmą kroki, by zatrzymać zagrożenie. Cała grupa zdawała się postrzegać ostrzeżenie Fenrisa o szaleństwie demona za nieporozumienie. Merrill nawet zasugerowała, że to może mu się przyśniło. _Przyśniło._ Jej niedowierzanie drażniło go. Tak trudno uwierzyć, że opętany mag może być niestabilny i niebezpieczny?

Otworzył drzwi kopniakiem, ignorując protesty Varrica – _nie ma czasu, demon jest na wolności, czemu tego nie rozumieją_ – i szybko ruszył do miejsca, gdzie Anders zwykle sypiał.

Anders spał, lekko chrapiąc. Miał czelność wyglądać spokojnie, jego blond włosy rozsypane na poduszce wyglądały jak złota aureola. Był piękny, ale Fenris wiedział lepiej, że piękno nie zawsze oznacza dobro. Niech inni dają się zwodzić, on będzie czujny.

Słyszał, jak Hawk wzdycha „Fenris…”

\- Tak, jestem pewny, że nie śniłem! — powiedział, przechodząc przez pokój i przykładając miecz do szyi Andersa.

Oczy Andersa otwarły się zaraz, gdy stal dotknęła jego skóry i Fenris natychmiast odczuł satysfakcję, że nie był jedynym, którego dziś brutalnie obudzono.

\- Um, cześć? — powiedział Anders, jego oczy przeskakiwały po mieczu Fenrisa, Hawke'u i innych. — Czy ominęło mnie coś ciekawego? 

\- Fenris, odłóż swój miecz — powiedział Hawke, i cholera, Fenris aż słyszał, jak ten wywraca oczami.

\- Nie ma mowy! Straciłeś kontrolę, magu. Twój demon — splunął w stronę Andersa. — Zrobił sobie nocą spacer. 

Chociaż Anders wyglądał tym bardziej zaalarmowany niż reszta

\- Justice? Co on zrobił? Czy wszystko jest w porządku?

\- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku! — powiedział Fenris. — Wślizgnął się do mojego domu i napadł mnie w łóżku, kiedy spałem! 

Oczy Andersa się rozszerzyły.

\- Napadł cię? — Hawke brzmiał na zaniepokojonego. Rychło wczas. — Mówiłeś, że go widziałeś. Nie powiedziałeś nic o walce. 

\- Nie nazwałbym tego walką — przyznał Fenris.

Oczy Andersa, o ile to było możliwe, rozszerzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, mogę ci pokazać moją pościel. Plamy mówią same za siebie — powiedział Fenris.

Mógł poczuć, jak Hawke obok niego zastyga, a Varric głośno wciąga powietrze.

\- Anders, co się dzieje? — spytał Hawke. Merrill wyglądała prawie na tak samo zagubioną, jak brzmiał Hawke. Spoglądała na każdego członka drużyny, próbując zrozumieć zmianę w nastroju.

\- Nie wiem, chwila. Justice pokazuje mi obrazy — powiedział Anders, a jego twarz zbladła. Usiadł, przez co Fenris zmuszony był zabrać swój miecz albo przebić go na miejscu, ale Anders był zbyt zamyślony, by na to zważać. — Widzę dwór, tak, Justice był tam. Ppokazuje mi sypialnie i śpiącego Fenrisa. 

\- Przyznał się — powiedział Fenris i ponownie wzniósł miecz.

\- Pokazuje mi też... kwiaty? — Anders zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Te kwiaty! — Fenris wyciągnął kilka kwiatów ze swojej kieszeni i potrząsnął nimi przed Andersem.

\- Pojawił się w mojej sypialni i rzucił mi je w twarz! 

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, w której grupa spoglądała na zdewastowane rośliny.

\- Przyszedł do ciebie i rzucił w ciebie kwiatami? — spytał Hawke. — A później… 

\- A później wyszedł! 

Hawke rozluźnił się. Varric zaczął wydawać z siebie podejrzane dźwięki, coś jakby stłumiony śmiech.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie — zapewnił go Hawke.

\- Piach dostał mi się do oczu. 

\- Bardzo straszne.

\- I było tam błoto i teraz mam koc cały w błocie i zielonych plamach — kontynuował Fenris, ale przerażenie i szok od razu zniknął z oczu Hawke’a.

\- Koszmarne — przyznał Hawke. — Choć trochę dziwne. Ale jeśli nie jesteś ranny...

\- Nie licząc piachu w oczach. 

\- Nie licząc go, tak, to chodźmy już spać, a rano się nad tym zastanowimy. 

Grupa powoli zaczęła opuszczać pomieszczenie. Varric kaszlał, aby ukryć fakt, że nadal się śmiał. Merrill wyglądała na zmieszaną i kiedy zaczęli wychodzić, Fenris słyszał, jak pytała Hawke, po co to całe zamieszanie. Kontynuowała, że ma odłożoną pewną sumę pieniędzy i nie ma nic przeciwko, by kupić Fenrisowi nowy koc. Hawke uciszał ją.

Fenris spojrzała nich spode łba. Byli idiotami ignorującymi zagrożenie wynikające z utraty kontroli Andersa nad plugastwem. Spojrzał na Andersa, który patrzył ponuro na kwiaty w ręce Fenrisa.

\- Cóż, cholera — powiedział Anders. — To był prezent od pacjenta. Spędziłem miesiąc, starając się, aby rozkwitły. Wiesz, jak trudno jest zmusić do rośnięcia tutaj coś innego, niż grzyby? 

\- Więc je zatrzymaj! — sapnął Fenris. Rzucił je w twarz Andersa, by choć trochę się odpłacić, ale Anders złapał je, przez co elf nie mógł poczuć satysfakcji.

Fenris warknął i podążył za innymi, zatrzaskując drzwi Andersa tak silnie, że aż posypały się drzazgi, a jedna deska odłamała się. Zniszczył dwoje drzwi maga, a mag zniszczył jego sypialnię. To chyba była równoważna cena.

\- Następnym razem, kiedy twój demon zechce zostawić mi prezent, powiedz mu, że wolę głowy moich wrogów — krzyknął przez zniszczone drzwi.

\- Załatwione! Ale czy mają być owinięte w ozdobny papier? — odkrzyknął Anders, a Fenris pożałował, że zamknął drzwi i mag nie mógł zobaczyć jego gestu.

 

-~---------------------- ~-

 

Kilka dni później, kiedy się obudził i zobaczył ucięte głowy dekorujące jego schody, zdał sobie sprawę, że lepiej powinien przystać na papier. Okazało się, że krew nigdy nie zniknie ze schodów, a mag nie miał już nic do zniszczenia, co byłoby równej wartości.

-~---------------------- ~-

 

\- Cóż, dość szybko się nasiliło — przyznał Hawke, chowając głowę w dłoniach. Varric i Merrill wisieli nad nim, raz po raz spoglądając na niego z niepokojem albo ciekawością.

\- Są bardzo ładnie ułożone — powiedziała Merrill. Jakby to miało pocieszyć Fenrisa.

Najgorsze było to, że miała rację. Ktoś – Justice, oczywiście – miał czas, aby ułożyć głowy we wzór.

\- Myślisz, że on to dokładnie zaplanował? Powiedzmy, że wiedział, iż będzie potrzebował dziesięć głów, więc co, wytropił dziesięć osób? A jeśli w grupie było jedenaście osób? Powiedział nie, dzisiaj cię nie zabiję, potrzebuję tylko dziesięciu? — spytała Merrill. — A może poszedł na żywioł? Nie, Justice raczej nie jest taki. Założę się, że narysował schemat i tak dalej.

Wszelkie dalsze rozważania zostały przerwane przez Andersa, który przytrzymywany przez Isabelę, pojawił się w drzwiach.

\- Jestem potrzebny w klinice! To strata czasu. Justice przecież nie będzie chodzić i zabijać ludzi — powiedział Anders, po czym zamarł na widok schodów.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? — Isabela poklepała go po ramieniu z uśmiechem, chociaż Fenris mógł zauważyć, że był to bardziej nerwowy gest.

Anders milczał przez chwilę. Otworzył usta, a potem je zamknął. Przechylił głowę w bok i zerknął na obcięte głowy. 

\- Czy one są ułożone w... Nie. To niemożliwe. Chyba oszaleję. 

\- Przecież mówiłem — powiedział Fenris.

\- Ale, naprawdę, czy one są ułożone w kształt serca?

Cała grupa spojrzała na schody, gdzie głowy tworzyły charakterystyczny obrys symbolu serca, rozlokowany na kilkunastu schodach.

\- Chyba tak — przyznał Hawke.

Fenris zignorował związany z tym odkryciem gwizd Isabeli, okrążył plugastwo, który miał czelność wyglądać na tak oszołomionego, jak czuł się Fenris.

\- Magu! Wiem, że to ty! Wyjaśnij to! 

Anders przystanął, wsłuchując się w demona. 

\- To Justice. Głowy należą do handlarzy niewolników — powiedział. — Justice znalazł ich kręcących się po Dolnym Mieście nocą. 

\- A dlaczego Justice wędrował sam po Dolnym Mieście? Jeśli chciałeś walczyć z handlarzami niewolników, Anders, wystarczyło powiedzieć. Pomożemy z chęcią — powiedział Hawke.

Anders nie odpowiedział. Wciąż rozmawiał ze swoim demonem, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Minęła minuta, a bohaterowie czekali, aż mag dojdzie do jasnych wniosków.

\- Więc? — Fenris uderzył pięścią w poręcz schodów, zmęczony czekaniem. — Twój demon opętał cię bez twej wiedzy, kręcił się po Kirkwall, zabijając ludzi i użył ich ciał, by udekorować mój dom! Co ma do powiedzenia na swoją obronę?

\- Myślał, że to ci się spodoba? — zasugerował słabo Anders, wzruszając ramionami. Jego oczy skoncentrowane były na schodach. — Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło, naprawdę.

\- Mniejsza liczba handlarzy niewolników w Dolnym Mieście wcale mi nie przeszkadza — powiedziała Isabela. — Choć tak naprawdę, Justice, powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej. Fenris nie jest elfem materialistą. Dając mu prezenty, nie zdobędziesz go. 

Fenris rzucił Isabeli ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, ale ona kontynuowała, uśmiechając się.

\- Jeśli _naprawdę_ chcesz go poderwać, pokaż mu, że ci na nim zależy. Poezja i serenady i długie spacery plażą w świetle księżyca. Tak to się robi. 

\- Isabela, nie podsuwaj Justice pomysłów — jęknął Anders.

 

-~---------------------- ~-

 

Ale i tak było za późno. Fenris wiedział to, zanim Isabela skończyła mówić. Kiedy tydzień później znalazł pierwszy wiersz, wciśnięty do pudełka pełnego słodyczy, leżącego przed drzwiami jego domu pomyślał, że jednak trochę czasu mu to zajęło.


	2. Chapter 2

W klinice zapowiadał się spokojny dzień. Ciepłe letnie powietrze relaksowało ludzi – _spowalniało_ , jak zauważył Justice, a rannych było niewielu. Najgorsze choroby, zimowe grypy i wiosenne alergie, minęły. Anders westchnął i przeciągnął się, ciesząc się wytchnieniem.

Kiedy ostatni pacjenci wychodzili, on zabrał się za zamykanie kliniki – wyrzucił zużyte bandaże, wyczyścił stoły, umył puste kolby po eliksirach. Sprzątał odruchowo, mechanicznie. Po raz pierwszy w jego umyśle był spokój, Justice miłosiernie siedział cicho.

Choć może był zbyt cicho. Ale nie, Anders nie przejmował się, wolał cieszyć się chwilą spokoju bez obaw.

Kiedy umył uchwyty szafek i, okej, może trochę przesadzał ale lubił porządek, kącikiem oka zauważył gryzmoły na jego manifeście. Westchnął.

\- Za chwilę wrócę do pracy, dobrze? — obiecał Justice.

Justice przekazał mu mentalny odpowiednik machnięcia dłonią. Anders zmarszczył brwi. Zwykle Justice zadręczał go powinnością niesienia pomocy w każdej chwili jego życia, ale teraz duch był wyraźnie skupiony na czymś innym.

\- To nie wróży nic dobrego.

Miał rację. Kilka chwil później rozzłoszczony, świecący lyrium elf zniszczył drzwi do jego kliniki. Znowu.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że drzwi należy otworzyć, tak? Nie musisz je niszczyć żeby wejść — powiedział Anders. Powinien być zdziwiony przyjściem elfa, ale spodziewał się go, co było przerażające. A może to Justice spodziewał się mężczyzny.

\- Wyjaśnij to — warknął Fenris, wymachując przed jego twarzą kawałkiem papieru. — I to też! — pokazał mu pudełko czekoladek, które, jak sobie Anders mgliście przypomniał, można było kupić u sprzedawcy w Górnym Mieście.

\- Znalazłeś prezent od kochanka i pomyślałeś, że to ode mnie? Naprawdę, Fenris, jestem zaszczycony, ale sądzę, że do siebie nie pasujemy. Wiesz, nienawidzimy się przecież. Choć nie martw się, wciąż bardzo sobie cenię naszą nienawiść.

Fenris zrzucił pudełko słodyczy na blat biurka i podał zwitek papieru Andersowi. 

\- Wiem, że to nie od ciebie! To robota twojego demona!

\- Bardzo to demoniczne. Myślisz, że to jego gierka? Skorumpować cię słodkościami? 

\- Przeczytaj wiersz, magu.

Kawałek papieru był mały i zmięty i na pewno był oderwany od większego arkusza. Napisane słowa były koślawe, a w niektórych miejscach były kleksy. Jakby autor nigdy nie pisał wierszy i nie był pewien, jak używać gęsiego pióra. A jednak słowa były czytelne. 

Róże są czerwone,

Ja świecę na niebiesko,

Zasługujesz na sprawiedliwość,

W twoim życiu i w tobie.

_Anders zakrztusił się._

\- Rozumiesz, co miał na myśli? — Fenris, co było niemożliwe, zarumienił się. — To, to coś, on chce... — przerwał, walcząc ze słowami. — On chce ze mną nawiązać _stosunki!_

\- Justice nie chce... — zaczął mówić Anders i urwał. Poczuł szum w głowie. Justice próbował przekazać mu uczucie radości. Spojrzał na poemat.

Mógł poczuć zadowolenia Justice i, tak, chyba też i dumę. Przez głowę przelatywały mu obrazy z poprzedniej nocy, gryzmolenie na papierze, niszczenie arkusza za arkuszem, aż w końcu złożenie go na cztery. Triumf. Szczęście. I cel – inne wspomnienie, bardziej zamglone i niepewne, gdzie Fenris, zajadający się czekoladkami czyta jego dzieło. Fantazja skupiła się na Fenrisie, jego ustach smakujących czekoladę, jego języku oblizującym resztki miodu z palców. Anders potrząsnął głową, przeganiając obraz palców Fenrisa, ssanych przez jego zaczerwienione usta.

\- Na cycki Andrasty, Justice! Nie wiedziałem, że to w sobie masz — powiedział Anders ochrypniętym głosem. Odchrząknął i starał się myśleć o czym innym niż o Fenrisie, _smukłym, gibkim, z lyrium przypominającym dom, pięknym,_ podpowiedział mu usłużnie Justice.

_Zdechłe koty i Templariusze_ , myślał Anders, walcząc z reakcją swojego ciała.

Stanął za biurkiem, odgradzając się od Fenrisa. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to zauważenie przez Fenrisa jak bardzo on i Justice są podnieceni. Prawdopodobnie głowa biednego elfa eksplodowałaby, a po Andersie nie byłoby czego sprzątać. Wnętrzności na dokumentach. Uwagę przeniósł na biurko i zauważył brak kilkunastu dokumentów. Mógłby przysiąc, że stos kartek był o wiele większy.

\- Cholera, ile papieru zużyłeś piszące jeden wiersz? To tylko _cztery_ linijki, Justice! Papier jest drogi!

\- I to twój największy problem? — spytał Fenris prychając.

Justice na wzmiankę o marnowaniu papieru próbował mentalnie przekazać poczucie winy. Jednak zamiast tego Andersa zalały wspomnienia rozmów i spotkań, przez których jawną niesprawiedliwość Fenris cierpiał. _Gdyby przerwać to,_ powiedział z podnieceniem Justice. _Naprawić to! Niestrudzoną, bezinteresowną pracą uczynić świat lepszym miejscem._

\- Z wyjątkiem dla magów — przypomniał Justice Anders, przywołując wspomnienia kłótni z Fenrisem.

Justice był niewzruszony. Przywołał wspomnienie Fenrisa podążającego za Hawke, walczącego z nim ramię w ramie, choć niechętnie, przeciwko okrucieństwu Templariuszy. _Nie jest perfekcyjny, ale mógłby się od nas wiele nauczyć. Możemy go kształcić, nalegał Justice. Hawke może pomóc, Hawke jest dobry i jest magiem. Pomoc komuś szlachetnemu, kto wiele wycierpiał, jest dobrym czynem. Jest wart naszego czasu i papieru?_

\- Och, siedź cicho, po prostu lecisz na jego lyrium. 

\- Więc przyznał się — powiedział Fenris.

Anders skierował wzrok na twarz elfa. Widział emocje – przerażenie, zdziwienie, strach, zainteresowanie. 

\- Myślę, że ja i Justice powinniśmy uciąć sobie pogawędkę — powiedział Anders. — On, um, nadal przyzwyczaja się do posiadania ludzkiej formy. Jest zdezorientowany.

_Kłamstwo, bardzo niehonorowe._

\- Och, Justice, zamknij się.

\- Więc porozmawiaj z nim, plugawcu. Żeby wszystko było jasne — powiedział Fenris. — Jeśli znów zakradnie się do mojego domu, poderżnę wam obu gardła.

Fenris przechylił się nad biurkiem i chwyciła za gardło Andersa, jego tatuaże z lyrium świecił się, demonstrując siłę i chęć spełnienia groźby.

Kiedy lyrium ożyło w kontakcie ze skórą Andersa, Justice zaczął zawodzić, by Anders dotknął więcej. Fala przyjemności i niebieskiego światła zalała jego wizję, w oddali usłyszał jakiś skowyt.

Brzmiał tak daleko… Ale nie, to był jego głos, czuł drganie w gardle, choć coś było nie tak. To był głos Justice. 

Ręka zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła. Anders poczuł jak Justice poddaje się. Ledwie uchronił się przed upadkiem twarzą na ziemię, jego skóra skwierczała na niebiesko, mrowiąc z przyjemności, iskrząc się bolesnym pragnieniem. Słyszał jak lyrium elfa śpiewa, tak blisko.

On, nie, Justice, nie – _oni_ – byli przyciągani przez pieśń, lecz pozostawała ona poza ich zasięgiem. Elf cofnął się niezdarnie, co nie było do niego podobne.

A potem pieśń zniknęła tak szybko, jak Fenris uciekający z kliniki, biegnący tak, jakby sam Arcydemon go gonił.

Z utratą pieśni, Anders odzyskał jasność umysłu, a Justice cofnął się trochę, choć nie całkowicie. Jego skóra, choć już słabiej, wciąż świeciła niebieskimi pęknięciami.

Był boleśnie twardy. Chwycił kark i potarł go, a w miejscu, gdzie dotknęło go lyrium wciąż czuł wstrząs.

Westchnął, grzebiąc w spodniach, próbując dotknąć się przez tkaninę. _Cholera, czemu mam na sobie tyle warstw?_ Justice przesłał mu falę frustracji, przeklinając jego mozolne działanie.

\- Nie pomagasz, Justice! — rzucił Anders.

Justice pochwycił dłoń Adersa, przejmując nad nią kontrolę, i rozdarł tkaninę. Anders oszczędził sobie myśli kupienia nowej pary spodni – nawet jeśli je naprawi, nie odpędzi się od wyjaśnień, dlaczego właśnie w tym miejscu była dziura.

Nieistotne, rzucił Justice, i wyparł jego myśli o szwaczce obrazem Fenrisa. Gdy Justice brutalnie się onanizował, umysł Andersa wypełniały obrazy tego świecącego lyrium dookoła niego, pulsującego, dotykającego go, będącego _w nim_ …

Doszedł ciężko, z imieniem Fenrisa na ustach.

Justice szczytował z nim, po czym łagodnie wycofał się z umysłu Andersa, spokojny.

\- Więc Izabela miała rację? — spytał Anders chwiejnym głosem, gdy już oczyścił się pobliskim skrawkiem bandażu. — Wszystko co potrzebowałeś, aby zrelaksować się to orgazm?

Justice zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Anders pokręcił głową i wyrzucił bandaż, ale zatrzymał się, przyglądając zawartości kosza.

\- Czy to… to są twoje nieudane pomysły? — zapytał. Przekopał się przez pogniecione kulki papieru, krzywiąc się na widok jego wcześniejszych prób. — Cóż, dałeś mu swój najlepszy wiersz — przyznał niechętnie. — _Róże są czerwone, ja świecę na niebiesko, czemu rymowanie jest trudne tak, jak ja?_ Naprawdę?

_Ostatecznie wiersz był dobry_ , zgodził się Justice.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Zaraz, a to co? — Anders podniósł większy kawałek papieru. — Czy to diagram? Narysowałeś _schemat_ serca, zanim zabiłeś tych handlarzy?

-~---------------------- ~-

Później, gdy otworzył pudełko słodkości – nie można pozwolić, aby się zmarnowało – okazało się, że wszystkie czekoladki z miodem zniknęły. Justice chlubił się tym odkryciem.

 _Śpiewający elf zaakceptował nasz prezent. Jest zainteresowany. Justice prawie emanował satysfakcją._

\- To bardziej skomplikowane niż myślisz — westchnął Anders. — Pewnie po prostu lubi miód i był głodny. Chociaż jakim cudem wciąż miał apetyt po przeczytaniu twojej poezji…

_Więc kupmy mu więcej słodkości!_

Czasem Anders zazdrościł duchowi. Świat był dla niego prosty, czarno-biały, pozbawiony odcieni szarości. W jego oczach Fenris zaakceptował dar. Wszystko, co musiał zrobić, to udać się do niego.

Poczuł, jak Justice zaprotestował. _Rozumiem założenia romansu śmiertelników. To nie jest tak skomplikowane, jak chcesz, by wyglądało._

\- Och? A skąd czerpiesz swoją szeroką wiedzę o romansie? — spytał Anders, parskając.

Oczyma wyobraźni ujrzał znajomą mu okładkę książki, którą, jak myślał, wyrzucił miesiące temu.

-~---------------------- ~-

\- To wszystko twoja wina!

Varric spojrzał na niego znad kart, podnosząc brew. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego i Anders zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że krasnolud pewnie nie słyszał to po raz pierwszy i ostatni.

Większa część ich grupy, oczywiście poza Fenrisem, była obecna. Anders zapomniał, że dzisiaj była noc gry w Kapryśny Los.

\- Przyszedłeś się do nas dołączyć, Blondasku? — spytał Varric, poklepując puste miejsce koło niego. Anders zignorował zaproszenie. 

\- Dałeś mi tę cholerną książkę! To twoja wina!

Varrik poderwał się z miejsca. 

\- _Kryminalne zagadki Górnego Miasta_? Czytałeś ją?

\- Nie, chodzi mi o ten nędzny harlequin.

\- _Tarczą i mieczem_? — Varric zaśmiał się. — Blondasku, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to był żart, prawda? Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, iż powinieneś się trochę rozerwać? Nie spodziewałem się, że przeczytasz tę żałosną książkę.

\- Och nie, od razu wylądowała w śmieciach.

Varric chwycił się za serce, udając rozdzierający ból.

\- Ale kiedy spałem Justice wyciągnął ją z kosza.

\- Justice? Dlaczego? — Varrik zamrugał.

Nudzę się, gdy śpisz, powiedział Justice. Brzmiał jak dziecko, które zostało przyłapane na podjadaniu ciastek, ale uparcie zarzeka się, że nie zrobiło nic złego.

\- On się nudzi — westchnął Anders. — Wyciągnął ją i zaczął czytać.

Varric zaczął się wiercić niespokojnie na krześle. „Czy on zamierza zmieść mnie z powierzchni ziemi za to, co stało się w trzecim rozdziale? Ponieważ przysięgam, to tylko fikcja. Justice rozumie różnice między rzeczywistością a fikcją, prawda?”

_Rozdział trzeci był dobry,_ poinformował Andersa Justice.

\- Na Stwórcę, on nie przeczytał całości, prawda? — spytał Hawke, wyglądając przy tym trochę blado. — Ja nie mogłem przebrnąć przez pierwszy rozdział. Nic dziwnego, że zwariował. Ałaaa, Varric! Czemu masz tak ostre łokcie?

\- Przeczytał całą — potwierdził smutno Anders. — I nie tylko ją. Znalazłem kontynuację schowaną za moimi woluminami medycznymi.

Fala współczucia przetoczyła się przez stół. Nawet Varric kręcił głową, wyglądając na zmartwionego.

\- Twój duch czyta teraz serie erotyczne? Czy chcę wiedzieć dlaczego? — spytała Aveline.

\- Chyba nie — powiedziała Isabela. — Więc i tak ci powiem. Nasz drogi przyjaciel Justice... 

Anders poczuł, jak Justice ucieszyło nazwanie go przyjacielem. Mężczyzna nie miał serca by wytłumaczyć mu, na czym sarkazm polega.

\- ... poddał się głębokiemu, tragicznemu uczuciu miłości do naszego niedotykalskiego tevinterskiego elfa — Isabela westchnęła i zatrzepotała rzęsami teatralnie. — Zakazana miłość, to takie romantyczne.

\- Och, cicho bądź, to nie miłość, to tylko obsesja na punkcie lyrium — powiedział Anders.

\- Nie, nie, nie chcę tego słuchać — powiedział Carver, zakrywając dłońmi uszy. Isabela zaśmiała się radośnie, a Merrill wyglądała na zaintrygowaną.

\- Myślę, że tatuaże z lyrium bardzo go fascynują — powiedziała Merrill. Postukała koniuszkiem palca w wargi zamyślona. — Czy one go wołają? Och tak, muszą krzyczeć do niego, kiedy są aktywne. Pokusa prawie nie do odparcia. A skoro jest w ludzkim ciele to przypuszczam, że manifestacje jego pragnień poprzez fizyczne potrzeby mają sens. Czy doświadcza przyjemności, kiedy dotyka Fenrisa? Albo...

\- Wciąż nie słucham. Mam dość, idę sobie — powiedział Carver głośno. Kiedy opuszczał w pośpiechu pomieszczenie, wciąż miał dłonie na uszach.

\- Ja też nie chcę tego słyszeć — powiedziała Aveline ze spokojem. — Ale nie odejdę, dopóki nie pokonam tej dziwki w tej przeklętej grze.

\- Skarbie, jeśli to prawda, że będziesz tu, póki nie wygrasz, to staniesz się tak pomarszczona i wyschnięta aż twoja...

\- TO NIE JEST TYLKO OBSESJA NA PUNKCIE LYRIUM! — ryknął Justice.

Wszyscy zastygli, a Anders dziękował Stwórcy, że znajdowali się w prywatnej kwaterze.

Aveline, Hawke i Isabela szybko chwycili za swoje bronie, gotowi do obrony. Justice zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

W przeciwieństwie, gdy Justice przejmował władze nad ciałem Andersa podczas walki, mężczyzna mógł teraz wyraźnie słyszeć ducha. Justice był bardziej marudny niż zły. 

\- NIE POZWOLĘ BY ANDERS UMNIEJSZAŁ NASZEJ MIŁOŚCI.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jestem pewien, że Anders nie miał nic złego na myśli — powiedział Varric swoim kojącym nikt-dzisiaj-nie-umrze głosem. Rozłożył dłonie w geście uspokojenia. — Może oddasz mu władzę nad ciałem? Moglibyśmy wyjaśnić mu, jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczy, i nikt nie zostałby ranny?

\- CZYTAŁEM TWOJE KSIĄŻKI KRASNOLUDZIE — powiedział Justice. Odwrócił się i przyszpilił krasnoluda spojrzeniem płonących niebieskim światłem oczu.

\- Hmmm, tak, w sprawie tego…

\- BYŁY DOŚĆ POUCZAJĄCE.

\- To jest fikcja, oczywiście, więc czytaj je z przymrużeniem oka — zakaszlał nerwowo Varric.

\- NA WPÓŁ ZAMKNIĘTE OCZY NIE POMAGAJĄ W CZYTANIU — odpowiedział Justice. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. — ANDERS POWIEDZIAŁ MI, ŻE TO METAFORA.

\- Więc Anders wciąż jest z nami? Może nas słyszeć? — zapytał Hawke z nadzieją. Zamachał ręką przed oczami Justice. Justice odepchnął jego dłoń.

\- NIE BĘDĘ DŁUŻEJ ZATRZYMYWAŁ WASZEJ GRY. CHCĘ WAS TYLKO POINFORMOWAĆ, ŻE NAUCZYŁEM SIĘ WSZYSTKIEGO, CO POTRZEBOWAŁEM, BY ZROZUMIEĆ ZACHOWANIA GODOWE ŚMIERTELNYCH. BĘDĘ DOBRZE TRAKTOWAŁ FENRSIA. OCHRONIĘ GO PRZED DALSZĄ NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ.

\- Cholera, Justice, wpadłeś po uszy — powiedziała Isabela cicho. Jej głos przez chwilę brzmiał prawie współczująco i Anders cicho jej za to dziękował. Jednakże nie Justice.

\- ONA OSZUKUJE. UKRYWA KARTY MIĘDZY PIERSIAMI.

Avelina odłożyła miecz i spojrzała Isabeli w dekolt. 

\- Wiedziałam, wiedziałam, że oszukujesz!

\- TO NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ — zgodził się Justice. Patrzył jak Isabela próbuje, dość nieudolnie, powstrzymać Aveline przez włożeniem jej ręki pod bluzkę. — TAK, JAK W TRZECIM ROZDZIALE — dopowiedział duch, jego głos brzmiał tęsknie.

Avelina i Isabela zamarły.

\- NIE PRZERYWAJCIE. TO MIŁY WIDOK — zapewnił ich Justice.

Avelina odsunęła się, jej twarz była tak samo czerwona, jak kolor jej włosów. W dłoni trzymała pogniecione, zapomniane karty do gry.

\- Proszę, proszę, spójrzmy na to — powiedział Varric, cicho pogwizdując. — Justice jest zboczeńcem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora]: Prawie zakończone! Dziękuję bardzo IoniaFletcher za pomoc przy tworzeniu kształtu rozdziału.
> 
> [Od tłumaczki] Przygotujcie się na grafomaństwo, kiedy Anders będzie się kłócił z Justice. Nie wiem, czy jest sens użycie innego zapisu.

Fenris nie pamiętał, jak wydostał się z klinki i wrócił do swojej posiadłości. Jego ucieczka była mglistym wspomnieniem wypełnionym lukami, zmieszaniem i, musiał to przyznać, podnieceniem.

Twarz maga, gdy Fenris go dotknął… Stwórco przebacz, nie mógł pozbyć się jej z umysłu. Na początku Fenris myślał, że duch krzyczał w agonii, torturowany przez lyrium dotykające ciała Andersa. Był przerażony – uwielbiał dręczyć Andersa werbalnie podczas ich wspólnych wycieczek ( _choć ile razy robił to tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego zaróżowione policzki i szybszy oddech?_ ), ale nigdy celowo nie chciał zadać magowi ból, nieważne jak bardzo się ze sobą nie zgadzali. Nie był taką osobą. Nie był Danariusem.

Ale gdy Fenris odskoczył w tył, puszczając ducha, stało się jasne, że Justice nie czuł bólu. Jego wygięte w łuk plecy, wysunięte biodra, napięte mięśnie – to wszystko nagle nabrało nowego znaczenia. Bez kontaktu z lyrium Fenrisa, krzyk Justice zamienił się w jęk. Gdy spojrzał przymkniętymi i migającymi niebieską poświatą oczami na Fenrisa, ten nie był w stanie zatrzymać myśli, co on i jego lyrium mogłoby zrobić z duchem, gdyby tylko miał więcej czasu i bardziej kontrolował swoją moc.

A kiedy Justice i Anders sięgnęli – i cholera, kiedy tak bardzo zbliżył się do maga, by móc powiedzieć patrząc na ruch brwi i ten uśmiech, że Anders też jest obecny – Fenris był niebezpiecznie blisko, by dać im cokolwiek zechcą, byle tylko się dowiedzieć. Ale nie, nie był aż tak słaby. Nie będzie klękał i tarzał się na podłodze z magiem i demonem tylko dlatego, bo plugastwo miało niezły sprzęt.

A miał niezły, jego zdradziecka pamięć podsunęła wspomnienie pokaźnego wybrzuszenia widocznego z przodu szaty maga.

_Fasta Vaas_! Wbiegł do piwniczki i chwycił dwie butelki wina, ignorując ciasnotę w spodniach. Zamierzał porządnie pić, dopóki nie będzie mógł przypomnieć sobie, jak plugastwo wyglądał, czy jak miły był. Miły, bezinteresowny i honorowy… wszystko, czym plugastwa nie były.

Gdyby był ze sobą uczciwy, co nie było jeszcze możliwe ze względu na niski poziom upojenia alkoholowego, przyznałby, że nazywa Andersa plugawcem jedynie z przyzwyczajenia. Okej, przyzwyczajenie, i może chęć zobaczenia maga miotającego się i plującego groźbami. _Jak chłopiec ciągnący dziewczynki za warkocze_ , podpowiedział jego zdradziecki umysł. Ponury grymas wykrzywił jego usta na myśl o tym, jak Anders zareagowałby na takie porównanie.

Uraziłoby go to, może zdegustowało – nie ważne, jak kochany był Duch Pustki, Anders miał najwyraźniej inną opinię o Fenrisie. Uczucia Fenrisa były nieistotne dla sprawy. Nie było sensu zastanawiać się nad decyzją, która została za niego podjęta.

Odkorkował pierwszą butelkę i przyszykował się na długą noc.

 

-~---------------------- ~-

 

Wypił całą butelkę i rozpoczął drugą, gdy przypomniał sobie, że tej nocy grają w Kapryśny Los. Uznał, że jest wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by się tam udać. Po tej szopce mag zapewne będzie dąsał się sam w klinice przez dzień albo dwa.

Właściwie nie sam, nie do końca. Był z Justice, czyż nie? I gdy Fenris wyszedł Justice i Anders byli podnieceni, potrzebujący. Czy jeden z nich przejąłby kontrolę nad ciałem, gdyby drugi drżał z rozkoszy, nie mogąc się ruszyć? A może współpracowaliby, dotykając ich wspólne ciało jak kochanek, pieszcząc dłońmi, drżąc i wyginając- nie, nie, wino wcale nie pomaga.

Fenris podniósł się i lekko kołysząc, ruszył w stronę drzwi. Potrzebował przyjaciół, natychmiast. Jego miłych, koleżeńskich, mordujących jego libido przyjaciół. Jasne, byli dość przystojni, ale żadne podniecenie nie utrzymywało się przy ich kłótniach. Isabela i Aveline mogłyby same zniechęcić całą armię.

-~---------------------- ~-

Isabela i Avelina, ku zaskoczeniu Fenrisa, nie skakały sobie do gardeł, a przynajmniej nie tak, jak się spodziewał. Spoglądały na siebie z obrzydzeniem, co świetnie niszczyło dobry nastrój, ale nie było to jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem.

\- Co ON tu robi? — warknął Fenris, wskazując na Justice, który siedział obok Varrica i trzymał w dłoni karty.

Justice spojrzał na niego rozpromieniony. Dosłownie. Pęknięcia na jego skórze zaświeciły trochę jaśniej, tylko na chwilę.

\- Uczy się blefować — powiedział Hawke. Brzmiał na zmęczonego. — Idzie mu tak dobrze, jak myślisz. 

\- BLEF JEST KŁAMSTWEM I JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ.

Varric wyciągnął dłoń i poklepał Justice po ramieniu, zerkając szybko na karty ducha. 

\- To nie kłamstwo, to wprowadzanie w błąd.

\- WPROWADZANIE W BŁĄD TO KŁAMSTWO, A KŁAMSTWO JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ.

\- Dlaczego grasz w karty, skoro... Nie, wiesz co, nieszkodni, nieważne. Wypuść Andersa! — zarządał Fenris. Spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. — Jak możecie tak spokojnie siedzieć, gdy Anders jest uwięziony! Co innego podczas walki, ale gra...

\- Próbowaliśmy, Gburku, ale Anders nie chce wyjść i grać z nami — powiedział Varric. — I, cóż, właściwie tonie dziwię mu się.

\- ANDERS POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE JEST ZAWSTYDZONY I NIENAWIDZI WSZYSTKICH, LECZ TA CZĘŚĆ TO KŁAMSTWO. KOCHA WAS BARDZO — powiedział Justice. — ALE NADAL NIE WYJDZIE Z UKRYCIA. JEST DZIWNY.

\- I żadnych argumentów — powiedział Hawke, biorąc spory łyk swojego ale.

\- Zawstydzony? — spytał Fenris.

\- Justice ma trochę inne standardy przyzwoitości niż niektórzy ludzie — wyjaśniła Merrill. Jej twarz była nieco zarumieniona i Fenrisowi nie spodobało się, jak jej wzrok pożerał Justice.

\- Nie ma filtra — przetłumaczył Hawke.

\- MIŁOŚĆ ŚMIERTELNYCH NIE JEST NICZYM WSTYDLIWYM.

\- Wciąż to powtarzam — zgodziła się Isabela, spoglądając na Aveline.

\- Tak, ale jest różnica między kochaniem kogoś, a propozycją zabrania się do rzeczy na stole, by inni mogli popatrzeć — rzuciła Aveline, choć w jej głosie nie było złości. Żarliwość, owszem, ale nie złość.

\- BYŁYŚCIE ZAANGAŻOWANE W GRĘ WSTĘPNĄ NAD STOLE...

\- „Macanie, Justice, tylko macanie — przerwała mu Isabela, śmiejąc się.

\- MACANĄ GRĘ. TY UKRYWAŁAŚ CEL, UDAWAŁAŚ, ŻE NIC SIĘ NIE DZIEJE. WPROWADZAŁAŚ W BŁĄD, TO WCIĄŻ KŁAMSTWO, A KŁAMSTWO...

\- Jest niesprawiedliwością — powiedzieli chórem.

\- To lekka nadinterpretacja, Justice, musisz to przyznać — powiedział Varric.

Fenris zastanawiał się, czy cały świat zwariował, czy tylko on.

\- NIE ZGODZĘ SIĘ Z TYM. ZARÓWNO JA I ANDERS BYLIŚMY PODNIECENI IDEĄ ISABELI I AVELINY PUBLICZNIE MANIFESTUJĄCYCH SWOJE UCZUCIA, A HAWKE I VARRIC BYLI TAKŻE WYRAŹNIE ZAINTERESOWANI — Justice przerwał, by zajrzeć pod stół. — I WYDAJĄ SIĘ NADAL BYĆ ZAINTERESOWANI. MERRILL, JAKO KOBIETA NIE WYKAZUJE ŻADNYCH FIZYCZNYCH OZNAK PODNIECENIA, ALE JEJ KOLOR TWARZY I ROZSZERZONE ŹRENICE SUGERUJĄ PODATNOŚĆ. STÓŁ JEST DOŚĆ WYSOKI I ZAPEWNIA DOBRY WIDOK.

\- Och, słodki Stwórco — westchnął Fenris. 

Hawke wydał z siebie dźwięk przypominający ni to śmiech, ni skowyt i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie ma takiej ilości piwa w Theads, która pomogłaby mi o tym zapomnieć.

\- ANDERS TEŻ TAK UWAŻA.

Varric odłożył swoje karty na stół wzdychając. 

\- Być może powinieneś omówić to z Fenrisem — powiedział. — Niektórzy mogą podjąć próbę rozpoczęcia orgii z przyjaciółmi, abyś mógł sprawdzić wierność swojego partnera. A doprowadzenie tak radosnej duszyczki, jaką jest Fenris, na skraj niewierności jest...

\- NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ — dokończył z przerażeniem w oczach Justice.

\- Partner? Kiedy stałem się jego partnerem? — spytał Fenris, ale w tym momencie Justice poderwał się do góry i uwaga grupy skupiona na Fenrisie zniknęła.

\- Łał. Fenri,s faktycznie jesteś szczęściarzem — powiedziała Merrill.

Elf warknął na nią.

\- Wy, ummm, może chcecie porozmawiać w jednym z tutejszych pokoi. Raczej nie chcesz iść z nim przez Kirkwall w takim stanie — powiedział Varric.

\- Świecącym na niebiesko, tak? Powiedz, że tylko o to ci chodzi — powiedział Hawke, jego twarz nadal była schowana w dłoniach.

\- Tak, między innymi.

\- Powinienem wyjść jak Carver — jęknał Hawke.

\- Ojjj, ale wtedy przegapiłbyś orgię — zaćwierkała Merrill.

\- Orgię? Czy wy wszyscy, no wiecie… — zaczął Fenris wyraźnie zaintrygowany, ale Justice chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w stronę najbliższego pomieszczenia.

\- Nie było żadnej orgii! — usłyszał skowyt Hawke’a, gdy drzwi się zatrzasnęły.

\- Jeszcze nie — zamruczała lekko Isabela, gdy Justice i on wpadli do pustej sali i jego elfie uszy nie mogły wyłapać, co później nastąpiło.

-~---------------------- ~-

Po wejściu do pokoju Justice odwrócił się w stronę Fenrisa, jego twarz wyrażała niepokój. 

\- NIE CHCIAŁEM DLA CIEBIE NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCI, UKOCHANY — powiedział duch. — NIE BĘDĘ NAWIĄZYWAŁ FIZYCZNEGO KONTAKTU Z NIKIM BEZ TWOJEGO WYRAŹNEGO PRZYZWOLENIA. 

\- Ummm...

\- I BEZ UDZIAŁU W TYM KONTAKCIE.

Niebieska poświata Justice znikła, a powrócił Anders, cały czerwony ze wstydu.

\- Przestań, Justice! — wydyszał zły. — Fenris, do diabła, przepraszam, on nie rozumie — ROZUMIEM DOSKONALE — że nie jesteśmy razem — JESTEŚMY, ON ZJADŁ CIASTKA Z MIODEM, LUBI NAS — i nie może to przebić się do jego tępej czaszki – NASZA CZASZKA JEST NORMALNA– że nawet nas nie lubisz. Nienawidzisz nas!

\- Ummm...

Anders wciąż zamieniał się miejscem z niebieskim Justice. Cofnął się, dysząc ciężko, a jego rumieniec wstydu pogłębiał się wraz z gniewem.

\- I nawet jeśli nie nienawidziłbyś nas — NIE NIENAWIDZI, JEST DOBRĄ OSOBĄ, MY JESTEŚMY DOBRĄ OSOBĄ, DLACZEGO BY NAS NIENAWIDZIŁ — ponieważ jesteśmy magiem, ty cholernie głupi duchu! I nawet jeśli nas nie nienawidzi, to ja nienawidzę ciebie! — OSZUSTWO JEST NIESPRAWIEDLIWOŚCIĄ — zamknij się, Justice! — ŚNIŁEŚ O NIM, KOCHASZ GO — ty go kochasz! — NIE TYLKO JA, MY.

Anders cofnął się pod ścianę, a nogi ugięły się pod nim. Osunął się na ziemię, choć tego nie zauważył.

\- To nieprawda! To tylko lekkie zauroczenie! — powiedział, wyglądając na zdesperowanego.

\- OSKARŻASZ MNIE O KŁAMSTWO? ŚMIESZ KWESTIONOWAĆ MOJĄ PRAWOŚĆ, ŚMIERTELNIKU? — Prawość? Widziałem twoje fantazje, nie patrz na mnie z góry! — NIE JESTEM OBECNIE NAD TOBĄ.

Fenris z nadzieją przerwania kłótni odchrząknął głośno, ale ani Anders, ani Justice nie zwrócili na niego uwagę.

\- Nie rozumiesz, jak to wszystko działa! Prawdziwe życie jest skomplikowane bardziej niż Pustka i jest cholernie bardziej pokręcone niż romanse w książkach! — ZNAM UCZUCIA. KOCHAMY GO. CO W TYM SKOMPLIKOWANEGO? — On nas nie kocha! — MOŻE NIE CIEBIE. _JA _GO ADOROWAŁEM.__

____

____

Nieświecąca ręka uderzyła Justice w twarz. Justice wycofał się, a Anders uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Dopóki jarząca się niebieskim blaskiem dłoń nie oddała mu.

\- Wystarczy! — krzyknął Fenris.

\- Myślisz, że przeczytasz kilka książek i już jesteś ekspertem w miłości? Przeżywałem prawdziwą miłość, z prawdziwymi ludźmi! — I JAK DŁUGO TO TRWAŁO? ILU Z NICH NAPRAWDĘ KOCHAŁEŚ? — to nie o to chodzi! — FENRIS NIE JEST CHWILOWYM ROZPROSZENIEM UWAGI, W PRZECIWIEŃSTWIE DO ŚMIERTELNIKÓW, KTÓRYCH MIAŁEŚ — durny duch! — DZIWKA KRĘGU!

Fenris zaklną i aktywował swoje lyrium, na chwilę.

Justice i Anders natychmiast przerwali z dzikim blaskiem w oczach. _Dzięki Stwórco_ , siedzieli cicho, przyglądając się mu.

\- Nie nienawidzę was — powiedział Fenris. 

Elf pomyślał, że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę aż dotąd. Wciąż nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony do pomysłu uwolnienia magów, o którym ciągle mówił Anders, ale mag był ponadto. Anders uzdrawiał chorych bez oczekiwana zapłaty. Walczył u boku Hawke, gdy próbowali zmienić Kirkwall w bezpieczne miejsce, wciąż stawał na pierwszej linii.

Ryzykował wszystkim, co posiadał, i o nic nie prosił w zamian. Był przeciwieństwem Magistrów z Tevinter, o których idolizację oskarżał go Fenris.

Anders był w porządku. Więcej niż w porządku. Wino jednak było dobre na takie objawienia.

A co do Justice, cóż. Czy nie cały czas szukał sprawiedliwości?

Anders zamrugał. 

\- Więc... — zaczął. — Dobrze. Um. To niezły początek, tak myślę. Ja, uh, też cię nie nienawidzę?

\- MOŻE TAK POZOSTAĆ — Justice pokiwał głową. 

Fenris przykucnął i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć twarz Andersa. Gdy palcami dotknął jego policzka, pojawiły się niebieskie pęknięcia. Anders i Justice obserwowali go głodni, a gdy złączył swoje usta z ich, mógł usłyszeć ich wspólny jęk.

Zsunął rękę niżej, na brzeg szorstkiej tkaniny szat Andersa, aż odnalazł jej rozcięcie. Chwycił go za kolano i powoli przesunął dłoń na jego biodro. Gładząc je czuł, jak mięśnie Andersa są napięte.

Anders ostro wciągnął powietrze, gdy Fenris aktywował szybko swój tatuaż.

\- Lubisz to? — zamruczał w jego usta.

Justice warknął i ugryzł Fenrisa w dolną wargę nim ruszył dalej, by posmakować lyrium na brodzie elfa.

Fenris uśmiechnął się. Wino i zadowolone odgłosy ducha całującego jego znaki opanowały mu myśli, choć wiedział, że będzie musiał rano porozmawiać o tym, co tutaj zaszło. Ale jak na razie…

Jego rękę osiągnęła swój cel i się zatrzymała.

\- Anders, dlaczego w twoich spodniach jest z przodu dziura?

\- Opowiem ci innym razem kochany — powiedział Anders. Jego skóra trzeszczała od niebieskich pęknięć i z pomocą siły Justice podniósł się wraz z Fernisem. Chwycił go na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka.

Kiedy już dotarli do łóżka, zrobili krótką przerwę na pozbycie się ubrań. Anders przejął kontrolę nad Justice, by nie musieć kupić sobie nowego stroju, a Fenris mógł zobaczyć całe jego nagie ciało po raz pierwszy.

Był piękny. Jego gładka skóra pękała pod naporem niebieskiego światła, a ciało było wysportowane po przebyciu tylu długich wycieczek. Był smukły, wręcz chudy i miał wiele, wiele blizn. Kolejna sprawa do przedyskutowania, kiedyś. Fenris pocałował Andersa w pierś, brzuch, zanim ruszył niżej. Uśmiechnął się.

Merrill miała rację. Był szczęściarzem.

Lekko pocałował czubek penisa Andersa, liżąc pierwsze krople spermy gromadzącej się tam.

Anders ostro zaczerpnął powietrza, a jego biodra szarpnęły do przodu. Fenris zmniejszył uścisk dłoni na biodrze Andersa, posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech, by później wziąć go całego w usta.

Anders zajęczał. Położył dłoń na głowie elfa, by go odsunąć, ale Fernis odepchnął ją. Jego ręka sunęła między udami maga, pieszcząc skórę wokół jąder, szukając dalej, gładząc… 

_Tutaj_. Fenris lekko nacisnął palcem tam, gdzie był najbardziej czuły, najbardziej wrażliwy organ Andersa. Mógł poczuć, jak ten napręża mięśnie, drżąc. 

Fenris aktywował swój tatuaż.

Nie wszystkie części naraz, chciał to przedłużyć, dlatego najpierw rozbudził lyrium w jego dłoni.

Tyle wystarczyło. Niebieskie pęknięcia pokryły ciało Andersa, gdy Justice przejął kontrolę z ochrypłym krzykiem, wijąc się i wyginając na łóżku.

Fenris zamruczał z satysfakcją. Mógł słyszeć, jak Justice wydaje z siebie kolejne okrzyki spełnienia. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zachwytem.

Fenris wznowił rytm, na przemian ssąc i liżąc go, sporadycznie włączając swoje lyrium, by doprowadzić Justice na szczyt. Gdy poczuł, jak ciało mężczyzny tężeje, wziął go w usta jeszcze bardziej i aktywował cały swój tatuaż.

Justice krzyknął, pulsując. Światło wydobywające się z jego ciała, w momencie szczytowania ducha, było przez chwilę oślepiające. Jasność zaczęła powoli blaknąć, aż w końcu ciało Justice zwiotczało.

Fenris puścił go i oblizał wargi. Oczy Justice chwilę go śledziły, zanim jego powieki zatrzepotały i się zamknęły.

\- Aż tak dobrze? — spytał Fenris.

Odpowiedź ‘ngh’ była jedynym słowem od Andersa. Fenris przysunął się do niego i trącił go łagodnie.

\- Hej, magu, czyżby to było zbyt wiele?

Kolejnemu ‘ngh’ towarzyszyło kiwniecie dłonią.

Fenris przybliżył się bardziej, kładąc swoją dłoń na dłoni maga. Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jego penisie lekko, jeszcze nie były w pełni sił, a jego kciuk zaczął głaskać dłoń elfa.

Nie trwało to długo, ze smakiem Andersa na jego języku i ze wspomnieniem szczytującego Andersa.

\- Jestem blisko — szepnął ochryple i Anders przyspieszył ruchy dłoni.

\- „Dobrze to dojdź już. Jestem zmęczony, chcę iść spać.

\- Taki romantyczny — powiedział Fenris. Chciał mu bardziej dogryźć, ale w połowie słowa kciuk Andersa zsunął się na główkę jego penisa i zaczął ją drażnić, aż elf zaczął dyszeć.

\- WIDZISZ ANDERS? MÓWIŁEM, ŻE BYŁEM ROMANTYCZNY — zagrzmiał Justice z zadowoleniem.

\- Och, spokój — uciszył do Anders, a Fenirs niemo się zgodził.

Anders zacisnął mocniej dłoń raz, dwa razy i Fenirs doszedł, rozlewając spermę na swojej piersi.

Leżał, próbując złapać oddech, niezdolny do poruszenia się. Po kilku sekundach doszedł do siebie. Zwlókł się z łóżka, chwycił za szmatę, usiadł i zaczął się wycierać. Były to spodnie Andersa, ale cóż, i tak były już zniszczone, prawa?

Kiedy się wytarł poczuł, że za nim na łóżku klęczy Anders. Mężczyzna objął go mocno, aż cali złączyli się w jedno. Jego uścisk był bardzo zaborczy, jedną rękę owinął wokół talii Fenrisa.

\- _MY_ BYLIŚMY ROMANTYCZNY — podkreślił Justice, gdy Fenris poddał się jego pieszczocie.

Elf poklepał uspokajająco dłoń Justice.

\- Proszę, nie mów, że brałeś pod uwagę propozycję Isabeli odnośnie serenad — westchnął Anders.

\- NIE UDAŁO MI SIĘ OPANOWAĆ GRY NA LUTNI W ODPOWIEDNIM STANIE — to dlatego ten kawałek drewna leżał w kącie? Cholera Justice, żadnych więcej wycieczek, kiedy śpię!

\- A spacer plażą w blasku księżyca? — spytał Fenris. „Isabela też to zaproponowała, o ile dobrze pamiętam.”

\- MIELIŚMY ZAPLANOWANY POSTÓJ NA OKALECZONYM WYBRZEŻU — wieczorem? Ale tam się nocą roi od bandytów! — TAK. TAKI JEST ZAMIAR.

Fenris uśmiechnął się. Ciepło ciała Andersa i miękkie łóżko usypiały go tak, jak żadnej butelce wina się nie udało.

Zabić kilku bandytów, a później coś zjeść? — powiedział. — Brzmi nieźle.

\- ZATEM W PRZYSZŁYM TYGODNIU. PRZYNIOSĘ CZEKOLADKI Z MIODEM.

-~---------------------- ~-

Ich rozmowa tego ranka rozpoczęła się od "więc nie żałujesz tego, tak?”, a następnie przeniosła się na „poważnie, żadnych rozmów o manifeście w łóżku,” i skończyła się na „widzimy się dzisiejszej nocy”.

Było więcej rzeczy do przedyskutowania. O wiele więcej. Nie zgadzali się w tylu sprawach i mieli różne wizje dotyczące przyszłości Kirkwall. Ale Fenris zauważył, że wraz z ciepłem rozlewającym się w jego sercu, będą mieli na wszystko czas.

Przynajmniej teraz mogą uprawiać seks na pogodzenie się po kłótni. Tak, nie mógł się _tego_ doczekać.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie ma słów, by opisać, jak jesteście niesamowici. Wasze komentarze i kudosy przy tym kawałku wiele dla mnie znaczą. Byłam zdenerwowana, kiedy publikowałam tą pracę, a wasze wsparcie mocno mnie uskrzydliło. Ten fandom wyszedł z fajnej rzeczy, którą zauważyłam w miejscu, gdzie czuję się mile widziana. Dziękuję bardzo! I jeszcze raz dziękuję, IoniaFletcher, za delikatne wprowadzenie, pomoc w rozwoju opowieści i złagodzenie ciosu, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że źle zapisałam imiona połowy obsady. Jesteście wspaniali!

\- Wszystkie trzy kobiety? Na raz? — Carver wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Taaa — potwierdził barman, wycierając szmatą blat.

\- Cholera. Jak mogło mnie to ominąć?

\- Zdarza się — powiedział Anders zza jego pleców, przez co Carver podskoczył. Anders przesunął kilka monet w stronę barmana, by zapłacić za pokój, po czym się odwrócił.

Carver westchnął. Chwilę później zmrużył oczy, widząc kawałek skóry Andersa miedzy jego butami i szatą wierzchnią.

\- Czekaj, czemu nie masz spodni? Co się z nimi stało?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Powiedzmy, że biorę przykład z książki Isabeli.

\- To było szalone — zgodził się Fenris, gdy spotkał Andersa. Ich dłonie otarły się o siebie, kiedy zmierzali w stronę drzwi.

\- Słyszałem, że wicehrabia podążył za nimi.

Carver przeklął za ich plecami. Szybko zapomniał o wspomnieniu wicehrabiego i braku spodni, gdy tylko natknął się na całą grupę karciarzy, wszystkich oszołomionych, mających niekompletne stroje w różnym stanie zniszczenia.

\- Naprawdę Garrett? Nawet krasnolud?

Starszy Hawke wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

\- Zawsze będę w twoim cieniu, czyż nie?

\- Mogło być gorze, Młody, mogło być gorzej — powiedział Varric. Chciał poklepać Carvera po ramieniu i wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń pokrytą czymś lepkim. Carver starał się o tym _nie_ myśleć.

\- Tak? Co mogłoby być gorsze? 

\- Mogłeś tu być, kiedy Sebastian nas nakrył. 

\- To był jego krzyk? — spytał Carver. Całe Dolne Miasto go słyszało. Carver wtedy założył, że kogoś zamordowano.

\- Nie przypominaj mi, wciąż nie słyszę na jedno ucho — gderała Isabela.

\- Nie narzekaj. To nie twój tyłek oberwał księgą Zakonu. Ta rzecz jest strasznie twarda — powiedział Hawke, masując swoje plecy.

\- Co nie znaczy, że mnie tyłek nie boli — Isabela zamruczała sugestywnie, poruszając brwiami.

\- Nie, nie, nie słucha tego, nigdy tego nie słyszałem! 

\- Carver — powiedział Haweke, wzdychając, gdy chłopak zakrył swoje uszy dłońmi.

\- Kochanie, to naturalne. Kiedy mężczyzna i kobieta i inna kobieta i elf i krasnolud kochają się, to czasem oni — Isabela zaczęła, ale Craver już biegł do drzwi i zatrzasnął je za sobą, zanim kobieta dokończyła.

\- Jestem za znalezieniem innej grupy do gry w Kapryśny Los! — krzyczał na nich, wciąż zatykając uszy.

\- Myślicie, że naprawdę zacznie szukać? — spytała Merrill ze smutkiem.

\- Lepiej nie wspominajmy o tym, co się stało, gdy Sebastian wrócił i przyprowadził siostrę z Zakonu, by pomogła mu oczyścić nasze dusze — powiedziała Avelina, a reszta pokiwała głową w zgodzie. — Są takie rzeczy, na które świat jeszcze nie jest gotowy.


End file.
